<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnetic by puglover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853204">Magnetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/pseuds/puglover'>puglover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover/pseuds/puglover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei comes to visit Opal and escape his Mother for a few days. Somehow he ends up moving in with Bolin.  This can't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Wei (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bolin was a simple guy. He never needed much, growing up on the streets with Mako. They'd learned quickly to only rely on each other. To enjoy the simple things in life while they had them. He and Mako had worked hard to get into Pro-Bending and save up for their first apartment. Anywhere Mako was, felt like home. Though he had enjoyed staying with Tenzin and his family on Air Temple Island and traveling around with Korra for a bit. He missed the short time he and Mako had their own place. And after his time with Kuvira. He had looked forward to getting back to that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn't just him and Mako anymore. It ended up being him and Mako and their extended family living in Asami's spare vacation home.  It was nice, for a bit having so many people who cared about them. Getting to hear stories about their parents and being spoiled for attention by their cousins.  But soon the shine of living with a large family wore off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The place was too far from the downtown area. It took forever to get to work.  It was also too quite.  For a guy who'd spent his whole life surrounded by the unending noise of the city. Living in what amounted to rich suburbs freaked him. Especially after three years spent on a train. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also while he loved seeing grandma and his cousins he found that Mako only actually lived there on weekends and maybe one weeknight. Between his police work and running around after Prince Wu. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though Bolin was partially sure it had something to do with the fact that grandma kept inviting the neighborhood girls over to introduce them to her single police office grandson. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, once he had enough money saved up he'd talked Mako into renting the cheapest place they could find. Downtown, a few blocks from the police station and city hall. Perfect distance for the both of them. Plus the building had a bit of a spirit vine problem which meant they got a great price on it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the vines started creeping up through the cracks, too to close to their apartment. Well he was friends with the avatar. Korra was always willing to gently coax the vines to grow in a different direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was perfect. He had a great job. He and Mako had a private place to live, and a loving extended family to visit nearby.  Amazing friends who he could see whenever he wanted. Pabu even had his own little nook and his fur was the shiny-est Bolin had ever seen it.  Best of all he and Opal were together again.  Nothing could bring Bolin down.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is why finding himself two years later living alone. Super single in a luxury apartment at age 25 was something he'd never thought he'd experience. Bolin had been working for President Moon for three years when he'd arrived late at the office one morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pipe had burst in his and Mako's apartment building. The spirit vines finally over taking the last free bits of space in the buildings water system. Mako had been spending most of his downtime sleeping in the Police Headquarters bunk-office to avoid the soggy mess that was their home. </p>
<p>But as much as Bolin liked his job he didn't really want to spend his downtime sleeping on the President's very comfy couch. Though trying to sleep while construction crews worked to clear the vines from the base of the apartment building around the clock.  With a anxious Pabu using his chest as a comfort toy to kneed on.  Did not work too well for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>President Moon had taken one look at his disheveled creased clothes and the bags under his eyes and told him to take the day off to find a new apartment. Of course he'd gone looking around his and Mako's neighborhood. But there wasn't much that was livable being so close to the spirit wilds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he'd tried to beg Asami for help. But it wasn't a good time for her. She'd been juggling a takeover of another company and Korra was away on a spirit quest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami had taken pity on him and given him the name of a old family friend who manged real-estate. The agent was very professional and far too busy for Bolin. He'd resorted to name dropping that he worked for President Moon and that he was close personal friends with her husband.  The moment it was hinted that First-Husband Varrick would be accompanying Bolin on his apartment hunt. The agent suddenly became more than accommodating then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's how he'd ended up, apartment hunting with Varrick. Who was in fact a good apartment hunter. Though he was terrible about keeping Bolin's budget in mind.  After all  he seems to know everyone and has a good eye for craftsmanship.  He manged to schmooze the owner of Bolin's new apartment building enough to get him a big discount and access to a few extra amenities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Initially Bolion had meant for it to be a place for him and Mako to share.  Continue their previous living arrangement. But Mako hadn't even manged to move his duffel bag of stuff over from the police station, before Wu had thrown a big stink. Apparently he didn't get to see his boyfriend enough and since Mako had lived with Bolin the last two years it was Wu's time now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wu'd promptly whisked Mako off to move into his penthouse. Though Mako still came to visit weekly and sometimes crashed in Bolin's spare room. Only when Wu was out of the city on earth king duties. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while after, Bolin had considered asking Opal if she'd like to move in with him. But he knew deep down that was unlikely to happen. Between him working for President Moon and her responsibilities to the air nomads. Their relationship had settle into a pleasant slump the last few years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd invited her over to his new apartment for a home cooked meal. But instead of asking her to move in. They'd spent the night catching each other up on their lives and cuddling on the couch with Pabu spread out between them. They'd made love in front of his awesome fireplace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning he'd made Opal her favorite breakfast.  Then mentioned he'd wanted to ask her to move in with him. But her response was that she'd also had something to speak to him about. They'd decided to call it quits that morning. The breakup hadn't hurt as much this time around. Their lives and passions had drifted apart even though there was a great deal of love and care for each other between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was probably because of that care and long shared history. That they were able to maintain a friendship. Bolin even still went with her back to Zaofu for her mom's birthday. Opal would come stay a few night with Bolin's whenever she was back in the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was how Bolin got to now age twenty five, working for the president of New Republic city. The proud owner of a beautiful apartment in a very nice historic neighborhood. Which had escape both damage from the multiple attacks on the city and spirit vines.  Living alone with Pabu in the nicest place he'd ever had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though sometimes it didn't feel that way, between Mako, Opal, and occasionally Varrick whenever Zhu Li kicked him out for a night and random air-benders when Tenzin's mother henning got too much. He had a rotating roster of people who crashed at his place. Making it not so lonely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yupe, there was a bit of upheaval with moving and the second breakup with Opal. But now a year later things were looking pretty good. His life was peaceful with just enough regular chaos mixed in to keep things interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most stressful part of the day was paperwork deadlines. Instead of going hungry or running from crazed benders trying to kill him.</p>
<p>Of course he should have know it couldn't last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment had warm gold fixtures. Beautiful wood accents and dark red wood floors that glowed. Whenever Bolin cleaned them , that is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A great open floor plan, that's what Varick called the fact that there were no walls to separate the living room kitchen and dining area.  Apparently it was very on trend.  Bolin wouldn't know. He was just happy he had a nice place to live. For someone who spent his whole life with sharing a one room place with Mako or sleeping on a train.  Having a separate bedroom that wasn't mobile was gift enough. The whole building was done in a very ornate and modern style.  It even had a elevator which Bolin only used sometimes. Mako would tease him endlessly about it if he became reliant on it.  </p>
<p>Now though he was very happy to have a elevator. Considering he just spent the most of the afternoon carrying boxes of his ex-girlfriend's brother's belongings into his apartment.  Honestly the elevator help immensely.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin grunted as he dropped the last heavy box in his spare bedroom. <br/>"What do you have in these? Rocks? No wait, metal balls? Did you bring a box of meteorites to my house?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a look at his once neat and orderly spare guest room. Now filled to the brim with stacks of boxes haphazardly labeled.</p>
<p>"What? Why would I bring metal balls with me?" A too loud voice comes from behind him. Bolin turns to face the home intruder. </p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe cause meteors are cool. You've got the funky meteor rock garden. You play power disc with it right? Maybe you wanted to bring a piece of home with you, since you'd miss it. Since it seems like your moving in here?!?!!?""<br/>Bolin gestures emphatically to the towers of boxes. </p>
<p>Wei stops to stare at Bolin deadpan.  "I'm not moving in. I'm just staying for a few days"</p>
<p>"Really!" Bolin's voice hits a pretty high register as he points again around him to the over stuffed guest room.  "Then whats all this? This how you pack for just a few days?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei sets down his own arm full of boxes and runs a hand through his hair.  Bolin notes jealously that even tousled Wei's hair still looks perfect.  While he's hard spent thirty minutes in front of the mirror this morning has all gone to waste after the hour of manual labor he just did. </p>
<p>"It's mostly Opals stuff, mom sent it along. Tenzen complained that he didn't have space for it at the temple. Opal said I could leave it here with you."  Wei's demeanor doesn't change as he turns heading back down to presumably bring up another round of boxes.</p>
<p>"What? You mean all this is Tenzin's and Su's fault?" </p>
<p>Wei side eyes Bolin as they head out of the apartment. “Its my sister's stuff, if you don't want it. Just tell her. She's a big girl she can find somewhere else to put it.” </p>
<p>Bolin sighs, why had he agreed to this? Then he looks up to see Opal in the hallway outside the apartment with another box  "Here this is the last of it. Sorry Bolin. I don't know why mom sent all this stuff with Wei." </p>
<p>Wei  slides past Bolin to take the last box from her. "That's because she's gone nuts. Decided to redecorate the whole place. Something about the energy flow. Trying to make Kuvira's room more zen" He says while going into the guest room to drop the box. And continues talking "I think she's just feeling the empty nest. Baatar's in the earth kingdom on some train track explanation effort with dad. Huan went on a 'art retreat'. Kuvira's still kinda anti-social and only spends time teaching the kids how to metal bend on account of her trying to murder all of us a few years ago.  And Wing decided to take off with his girlfriend. That chick from the circus.”</p>
<p>Bolin's and Opel's eye become wider as the explanation goes on.  Wei comes back out of the room. Going to give Opel a side hug “Honestly mom's been driving me crazy. Thanks for letting me come stay with you Opal."  Then heads to the kitchen "Is there anything to eat in here? I'm starving.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin can't help but follow after heading towards the kitchen making a loud cough "ah hm" .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei pauses digging around the fridge to look at him. " Are you ok? Need some water? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal looks between Wei and Bolin. "Ah, actually Wei, this isn't my place. Bolin just lets me crash here when I'm in republic city and the air temple gets too noisy. You really should be thanking him." </p>
<p>She tries to point with her eyes gesturing to Wei to thank Bolin sooner rather than later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei turns around holding a glass of water in one hand and a apple in the other.  <br/>"Thanks man, you really are super nice, letting your ex-grilfriend's brother live with you for three  months."  He offers the water to Bolin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awww, I'm happy to help out..... wait what? three months?"  Bolin's glad he didn't take a drink. He puts down the glass on the kitchen island and turns to Opal</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "I though you said a few days maybe a week or two at most ?"<br/>"It was, is,.. I mean is, Wei doesn't have to stay here for three months I'll find him another place. And I'll get the boxes moved out somewhere else. Thank you so much for helping out with this" She's doing the cute begging eyes. The kind that Pabu has mastered. Bolin could never say no to the Pabu eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs "Ok , but you owe me dinner. Scratch that, you owe me several dinners and a bunch of novelty snacks from your missions. And taking Wu on at least two shopping trips so I can get some bro time with Mako."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal breaks into a grin "Of course, in fact I can start paying up tonight. Let me take your guys out for dinner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dinner at the temple doesn't count" Bolin is quick respond.</p>
<p>Opal's smile doesn't budge "No, not dinner at the temple. How dose Narook's Seaweed Noodlery sound? "</p>
<p>"Disgusting" Wei interrupts. They both turn to him. Opal asks "What would you like?"</p>
<p>"Maybe not seaweed noodles?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin frowns, he likes seaweed noodles. He gives Wei a shifty look. "hmmmm, I think I know a place. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don't go to the Noodlery. Instead they go to a Fire Nation style meat place. It's a hole in the wall hold over from his and Mako's street days.  Well known for seasoning so intense it makes your tongue tingle for a whole day after eating there. Ok, maybe Bolin is being a bit childish in taking Opal and Wei there. Maybe he wants to see Wei sweat a little. Both figuratively and literally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Mako both inherited their mother's tolerance for spicy fire nation cuisine. He figures Wei like most earth nation citizens isn't use to spice. After all Wu had nearly died last time Bolin and Mako took him to a Fire Nation place for lunch. He'd been spewing from both ends for days. Or so Wu says, every time they go to lunch nowadays. Bolin doesn't believe Wu given his tendency to overreact about most things. He still refuses to let Bolin pick any restaurants to eat at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin grins to himself from behind the menu. He's not planning to kill Wei by spice. He is looking forward to at least giving him a rumbley tummy and causing him to reconsider his stance on seaweed noodles by way of overloading on spicy meat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin knows its not a fully cohesive plan, ok. It doesn't even make sense in his mind. But he's tired and hungry and staring down the barrel of spending probably at least two weeks sharing his apartment with Opal's brother. So all he wants is comfort food and to make Wei a little uncomfortable and ruffled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The damn guy is just too perfect. He didn't even sweat when they were carrying Opal's boxes into the apartment. He even used the stairs and doesn't even seem to be effected by the unseasonable warm fall weather currently going on in Republic city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bolin” Opal soft voice breaks thru his haze of plotting to order the spiciest dish on the menu. She's sitting across from Bolin. Her shoulder brushing Wei's. Who manged to squeeze into the corner of the booth without looking actually smushed and is kinda sprawled out.</p>
<p>Bolin's sure he can't even shift without banging his knees to the table but the man doesn't show it.</p>
<p>“huh , yeah whats up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you recommend? Wei likes spicy stuff. “ Opal says as she looks around the single room narrow restaurant. It really is a hole in the wall.<br/>Bolin stares at the menu trying to figure out which dish will be spicy enough to make Wei sweat but not actually give him and Opal fiery diarrhea. “The roasted turtle duck with fire flakes is great. Sweet and spicy “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's get the banana-ghost pepper supreme and a side of the seaweed salad. You guys like seaweed right?” Wei says to the table turning from Opal to Bolin. “Good idea , though I'm actually not much for spicy stuff. So maybe add an order of something not spicy. Also I don't really like seaweed. That's just Bolin. He got a taste for it in the North Pole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin feels a vine in his forehead start to throb. The one specifically reserved for Mako running into the way of danger and burning building even though his a fire-bender. The one that pulses every time Mako is late checking in from a stake out or super long under cover shift. Bolin doesn't even know why he's mad all of a sudden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei continues talking to Opal. “I love spicy stuff. Had a whole bunch of it when mom took us on tour with her to the fire nation. Tried seaweed before. Its kinda slimy not my style. Maybe you'd like this fire roasted vegetable medley? Are you doing the whole air-bender no meat thing still? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinda, there's no meat at the temple, and most of the others are on strict observance. But it can be hard for new air-benders coming in. I don't think I could go without tasting dad's chicken-pig dumplings for the rest of my life.” Opal pauses to gesture across the table “Though Bo dose make a pretty good version of them. Also , there's this seafood pancake he makes. I don't know how but it melts in your mouth. We've got to get him to cook for you. While your here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Bolin's blushing. Anger suddenly forgotten. “awww thanks, you see the secret is the right balance of butter and egg. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? So I guess that means your going to cook for me Bo?” Wei's looking at Bolin across the table. Not one perfect hair out of place. The man's full attention on him. Bolin almost misses the use of Opal's nickname for him. Bolin can feel his flush grow. This fire nation place really is hot. Must be all the grilling. Thankfully their waitress comes up to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, folks what can I do you for tonight? Oh hey Bolin, I didn't see you there. Was blinded by these two stunners over here.” She gestures to Opal and Wei. Who admittedly do make a fine looking pair of siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ok buddy? Your looking a little red?” She steps back from the table to yell down the narrow aisle “HEY Razo, bring some water out to table 11. Bolin's looking like he's going to pass out. I think he's on a GROUP DATE? ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei and Opal look very amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No !!! I'm not. No, I'm fine it's just hot in here and the spice. The spice in the air must be getting to me. There's no date. This is Opal's brother.”  Bolin says pointing to Wei. “Come on Li-li, I told you like a year ago.  Me and Opal broke up. You tried to hook me up with your cousin Razo. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you were crying about how the Koda and Ula had to close the Noddlery to fumigate and you couldn't get your depression noddles of comfort.”  Li-li pauses to narrow her eyes “Also you snuck Pabu in here. You know we're supposed to be respectable now. Cant have animals inside. Especially on health inspector day.”</p>
<p>“Hey Pabu isn't just a animal, he's family. I was not crying. I was just sad. A guy can be sad about noodles and breakups.”  Bolin tries to defend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ I know buddy. “ She pats Bolin's shoulder “That's why I threw Razo in your lap before. He's a total sucker for stacked guys. Nothing like getting under someone to get over someone. Plus whats the point of being bi if you never even get to sample the whole fruit selection. Am I right? “ She wiggles her eyebrows. “ I know you left together that night. But Razo won't tell me what happened. Just not to bother you about it. Believe me I've tried to torture it out of him. Just figured you and your lady hooked back up. Your always coming in here together. ” </p>
<p>Bolin's flush only increases.  He's starting to worry he may actually have heat stroke. “Ahhh, come on Li-li. You should respect your cousin's privacy.  Also , no.  Opal and I are just good friends now.“   </p>
<p>Thankfully Razo interrupts by sliding a tray of waters onto the table. He's tall and skinny with pale milky complexion. He manages to elbow Li-li out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you guys go. We'll leave you  for a few minutes. I'll come back to take your order.“<br/>Then he turns to Li-li.   ”Li-li , they need you in the back. Auntie served some poor bastard the 'banana- ghost supreme' and now their throwing up“ he winks to Bolin while dragging Li-li toward the back.  </p>
<p>There's a awkward pause at the table broken by.  “Soooooooo, you guys aren't together? But I guess you come here a lot for lunch?” The question is directed to Bolin but Wei doesn't look super invested in the answer. Instead he is staring at Opal searchingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal is looking at the table top like it simultaneously kicked a puppy and holds the answers of the universe.</p>
<p>“Yeah, me and Mako use to come here a lot when we were young. So it's a old staple.” Bolin hands out the waters.</p>
<p>“You like spicy food right, from your mom” says Opal looking up to offer Bolin a small smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Kinda, I mean Mako says that we get our tolerance for spicy food from mom. But I was too young to remember much.” Bolin looks off to the side studying the weave of the tatami walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “It's more this place used to be open almost 24 hours, the food's cheap and its always warm from the grills in the back. Even if we couldn't afford to order anything. Li-li's mom would let us sit in the back and give us the leftovers. It was always the spiciest dishes. So I guess I just got a taste for it you know “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opal looks a bit confused “You never mention that. I always thought you just really liked spicy food?” the mood around the table shifts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wei offers up “It's good you had a place to go, that always gave you food. Dad would always sneak us food, when we had to sit through a performance of mom's dance troupe. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin smiles softy  teasing. “Wow I can imagine you and your siblings. All the fancy meetings and stuff you had to sit through. What was your favorite treat? Is it the dumplings? Opal's kind of obsessed with them.” </p>
<p>Opal seems to breath a sigh of relief and jumps into the subject change. They'd never spoken much about Bolin and Mako's time living on the streets.</p>
<p>“Heh, I do love those dumplings. But no, too messy. He'd make us cheese buns and these twisty sticks filled with cinnamon sugar. It took him a while to figure out all the extra sugar wasn't helping us sit still any better. Wei and Wing use to sword fight each other with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they share a laugh at the image of a mini Wei and Wing fighting with bread sticks. Razo comes back up to the table “Sorry about Li-li, Bolin. She's just really invested in the dating lives of the people around her. It gets boring around here. Ready to order?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Bolin remembers this whole evening started out as a way to make Wei cry rivers due to spice and get the first of his many promised free dinners. He shoots a grin to Razo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we'll take the banana-ghost pepper supreme, roasted turtle duck with fire flakes and a side of fire roasted vegetables with seaweed salad. All the share. Thanks Razo.” Razo nods turning to fill the order. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bolin turns back to the two siblings across form him.  “Seriously Wei you are going to love this food.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Well jokes on Bolin. Cause Wei doesn't sweat, apparently. This, Bolin finds out when Razo brings the food to the table along with a complimentary pitcher of cactus juice-milk and another apology about Li-Li's earlier prodding. </p><p>While Bolin is enjoying the slight tingle as his tongue goes numb due to the fire flakes on the roasted turtle-duck. Wei has no reaction. He's just eating cool as you please. Trying the different dishes.</p><p>Opal digs into the vegetables with gusto and tries a small helping of the turtle-duck tentatively.<br/>“This isn't too bad. Not super spicy. It's actually a bit sweet.”</p><p>Bolin smiles “See this place is great. Hey, Wei why don't you try the banana-ghost pepper supreme?”</p><p>Wei looks at the dish and shrugs. “Sure”</p><p>Reaching for a bite size portion to toss into his mouth. Then another and another and another and another. Bolin feels his jaw drop as Wei continues to eat the stuff like popcorn. Even Bolin can only have a bite or two at a time.</p><p>“This is awesome. Opal try some, it tastes just like that weird spicy candy mom use to bring back from the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“uhhh, those gumball things called dragon's tears? You remember I ate like three in a row and threw up one time, right? I'm going to pass.”</p><p>Bolin's not sure whats happening. He moves to pour out the cactus juice-milk for the table.<br/>“Maybe take it easy. This stuff is really spicy even I cant take more than a few bites at a time.” He admits reluctantly. Handing a drink to Opal and then pushing one towards Wei.</p><p>“Thanks I'm starting to feel the heat” No, Bolin thinks sullenly. It doesn't look like Wei is 'feeling' the heat. He pouts popping a bite of the banana-ghost pepper supreme himself.</p><p>“Wei, get a good nights rest tonight. Tomorrow we can go looking at places for you to rent. You wanted to stay for a few months right?” Opal asks taking a sip of her juice-milk then looking down. “This is salty and sweet?”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured I'd stay with you till mom gets over her empty nest syndrome. That or one of our brothers cracks and comes back home. You know at this point I'd even take Bataar's company over being alone with mom.”</p><p>“Come on, Sue can't be that bad?” Bolin chimes in.</p><p>Opal gestures with her fork. “You don't know our mom Bo. She's all 'free spirit, let your kids run free. People need to express themselves.' But if she doesn't have anything to focus on. She'll hone in on something and just keep picking at it. Woman is as stubborn as a rock.” This is punctuated by Opal stabbing a piece of turtle-duck and shoving it into her mouth.</p><p>“ Oh, I'm sure she just cares about you a lot. Your her kids. She just pushes you because she wants  the best for you.? ” Bolin shoots Opal a soft look. </p><p>“She doesn't understand that pushing for  things to happen her way is what drove Bataar away . It's what drove me away.  We're all stubborn but she takes it to a extreme. Even Wei and Wing are only hard headed half of the time.” Opal keeps stabbing at the turtle-duck.</p><p>Bolin frowns confused.  He's never had  anyone care enough to push him except Mako.  And they've always pushed each other. </p><p>“It's a Beifong thing. We're all too stubborn for our own good sometimes.” Wei says easily. “Don't worry about it Bolin.” He sighs into his cactus juice-milk.  “Point is, I need a place to stay cause Wing actually joined the circus. I think he's serious about his girlfriend.”</p><p>Opal turns to face Wei dubious. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He nods “It's good for Wing. He really cares about Oma. Plus he's going to see the world outside Zaofu on his own. "</p><p> </p><p>“That's one of the things I love most about being a air-bender. Getting to travel and meet all these different people. Helping people. We grew up hearing all about the outside world and how great it was. But we never really got to experience it first hand. It's so cool, actually doing it now. ” Opal says.</p><p> </p><p>Wei shallows a huge bite of banana-ghost pepper supreme and nods. "The coolest, I guess that means my little sister is the coolest sibling."</p><p> </p><p>“Opal is definitely the coolest Beifong sibling." Bolin agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Wei and Bolin share a smile as Opal groans with residual embarrassment at the doofs.</p><p>The bell above the entrance jingles. Li-li walks towards the front. "Hello, table for one sir ?”</p><p>“Nope, I'm just here looking for someone. Is Bolin here? Did he come in with Opal?”</p><p> </p><p>Bolin turns to face the speaker “Kai!!! We're back here. What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai's dressed in his flight suit. He points to Bolin and slips around Li-li heading towards the table. “Never mind I see them, thanks."</p><p>He slides into the booth next to Bolin. Giving him a one armed hug. "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Just got back, mission was good.” He reaches to grab some banana-ghost pepper supreme shoveling it straight into his mouth. “I'm doing a favor for Jinora. Tenzin asked her to come get Opal but Meelo fed some weird berries to the sky bison."</p><p>He pauses to drink all of Bolin's cactus juice-milk. “Now they all have purple tongues and can't fly in a straight line." He grabs the plate of seaweed salad. Starts eating it without glancing at it contents. Only to look down “Come on man, why do you always order this Bolin? No one likes seaweed. "</p><p>Bolin yanks the plate of seaweed salad from Kai. He eats the last bite of turtle-duck on his plate. Then pushes the empty plate to Kai. “I, like seaweed noodles. Here eat something else." Bolin starts loading Kai's plate with vegetables and banana-ghost pepper supreme.</p><p>“ Thanks" Kai smiles into his stolen cup of cactus juice-milk looking more relaxed than when he first stepped into the restaurant.</p><p>“Kai, you said Tenzin wanted me for something? Do you know what it is?" Kai looks up at Opal.</p><p>“ I don't know. Just that it was kinda urgent. Jinora told me to find you at Bolin's place and come right back. I figured you guys came for food. When I didn't see you at the apartment." He turns back to the food Bolin has manged to pile on his plate. "Also whats up with all the boxes in the place? Are you giving anyway my room? "</p><p>“Dose this guy live with you too?" Wei says gesturing to Kai confused.</p><p>“No, Kai has a key to my place in case of emergency." Bolin explains </p><p>"Yeah, most of the time the emergency is Tenzin trying to kill him with his disapproving glare.” Opal teases.</p><p>Kai frowns at her only to have Bolin bump his shoulder to Kai's.  "You know. If you stop flirting with <br/>his daughter and ask her on a real date. Tenzin wouldn't  glare at your so much, right?"</p><p> </p><p>“I thought opal had a key in case of emergency?" says Wei.</p><p>“She dose. So do Mako, Korra , Asami, Kai and Varrick. Ok so a few people have a key to my place. There's the possibility of a lot of emergencies. There's been a lot of emergencies ok!” Bolin says defensively.</p><p>“Ok. No problem, just want to know if i'm going to get a key too?” Bolin swears Wei is batting his eyes at him. <br/>“No, because your not staying. If you need something you can go to Opal. Opal is your 'in case of emergency' person.”</p><p>“ok” Wei looks a bit disappointed at that. </p><p>“ummm.. so. . . " Opal interrupts the back and forth. To Kai she says “Should I head with you back to the air temple now?”</p><p>“huh?” He stuffs the last bite from the plate into his mouth. "Yeah I guess so. I'm done eating. This place is great. Thanks for dinner Bolin. Lets go Opal." He gives Bolin another one armed hug and gets up heading to the door.</p><p>Opal looks between the table's occupants and Kai's retreating back.<br/>“Go.”<br/>She turns back to Bolin who just spoke. “You sure? I promised I'd pay for diner. You guys aren't even done.”</p><p>“Its ok. You'll get the next ones. Plus Mako is off this week. You are on Wu duty in two days ok?”<br/>Opal smiles and nods emphatically “Yupe. Thanks Bolin. your the best.”</p><p>She turns to kiss Wei on the cheek and slides out of the booth. “Wei go home with Bolin. I'll see what Tenzin wants and come check in with you later ok?"</p><p>“ok, be safe sis.”  She's already exiting the restaurant.</p><p>The table is quite.</p><p>“So, your brother joined a circus? That doesn't seem like him?” Bolin offers, sliding Kai's plate back towards himself.</p><p>“It kinda is. He's more brave. Likes to try all the new things first. I end up getting carried along with him. Its a good thing. He pushes me to learn.”  Wei says in a fond tone. Pushing his food around his plate. </p><p>“That's a really good way to look at it. Why didn't you follow him to the circus then?”  Bolin can't help but notice that Wei's hair is finally starting to lose it's perfect shape a lock drooping. </p><p>Wei looks up from his dish. He looks older then he did at the start of the meal. “It isn't for me. The circus is Wing's thing. His and Oma's. Sometimes you need something just for yourself.”</p><p>Wei picks at the remaining banana-ghost pepper supreme. Bolin joins him. They trade off taking bites straight from the serving platter for a while. Opal and Kai ate all the turtle-duck and vegetables respectively.  Only the sea weed salad will be left by the end. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what your doing here?”  Bolin doesn't know why he whispers the question. </p><p>Wei looks at Bolin for a long moment studying him not answering. </p><p>Bolin can't help but prod further “Looking for something for yourself, until your brother comes back from his adventures with his girlfriend?”</p><p>Wei looks down at his plate “Yeah. I'm not  sure if he's actually coming back.” He puts down his chopsticks. Resting his elbow on the table and bringing his fingers to his mouth . Where his straight white teeth worries the pad of his thumb. </p><p>“I've never seen him so deep in a relationship before. They were only dating a month and he just took off.   I have a address to send letters. He sent photos of him and Oma in their costumes. Their working on a joint act together. ”</p><p> </p><p>Bolin mind flashes to his own brother and all the things he and Mako have been through the past few years.  He has a sudden urge to ease the tension and worry visible in Wei. “It's hard, when Mako  started up with the police. I felt lost for a long time. Trying to find how I fit in the world as just Bolin. You know? ” </p><p>Wei nods, Bolin continues “This doesn't mean your losing your brother. I know the whole thing with Kuvira probably left you suspicious of people using your brothers.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wing isn't like Bataar. He dosen't have the same issues.” Wei  lets that hang between them as he takes a drink of his juice-milk. “Its just we've never been apart for more than a few weeks. I've spent my whole life being one half of a two person package. I know this is good for both of us.  He's so excited .  But I don't..... I'm not sure where to go from here.” </p><p>Bolin shoots Wei a toothy smile “You'll go wherever. You'll try new things and figure it out it. May take a while but that's just cause you need room to grow. With Mako and me we grew apart a bit. But we came back together. Now we have a better relationship than before. Even if Wu is like a lovable barnacle attached to Mako's side. I didn't lose a brother. I gained an allay whose willing to fight for Mako's happiness. It made it easier to focus on figuring things out for myself. ” </p><p>“Did you?  Figure things out?” </p><p>Bolin leans back in his seat  “Eh, I'm trying. I found a great job after a lot of ones which weren't a good fit.”  </p><p>Wei snorts at that but doesn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“And I got a nice place to live now. The rest, whatever that is. Will come. If I can do it you can do it.”  <br/>Bolin gives Wei a thumbs up sign. </p><p> </p><p>Wei hides a confident smile behind his hand. “I know, i'm awesome and much more put together than you were a when you shown up in Zaofu with Korra. I'll be ok. Republic city has to have something for me.”  He leans both his elbows on the table more relaxed  than at the start of the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Bolin finds himself stareing .  thinking the way the light shapes the planes of Wei's face.  He looks more like a movers star than Bolin ever could. </p><p>“I told Wing I was coming to visit opal. But I'll probably be staying in Republic city for a while. Guess I should wait till I have my own address to give him so we can start writing again.”  Wei grimaces.</p><p>Bolin feels a bit caught out stareing at Wei's face.  He looks down reaching for the last piece of  banana-ghost pepper supreme. Then puts it in Wei's plate.</p><p> </p><p>“You can give him my address for now. I've got a fancy door man and everything to keep my mail secure. The temple mail gets lost all the time. Apparently sky lemurs are not great messengers.” </p><p> </p><p>Wei looks at Bolin curiously “Yeah?”</p><p>Bolin smiles back . “Yeah, and I'll get you a key in case of emergencies. Once we find you a place to stay. You can give Wing your new address.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>